memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Schwartz
Gary Schwartz is a voice artist, actor, director, and writer who worked as ADR and Looping voice actor on , , and as well as . He also voiced additional characters in the video game Star Trek: Armada. An image of Schwartz recording additional dialogue for the DS9 sixth season episode can be seen in the reference book Star Trek: Action!. In that episode, he worked with Richard Penn, Carlyle King, Paige Pollack, and Charles Bazaldua. Schwartz started his association with improvisational comedy teacher Viola Spolin in 1977 and conducted hundreds of workshops for her. In 1988 he co-founded the Spolin Players, an improv performing group of actors based in Los Angeles. Schwartz is also working as business and acting coach. http://www.spolin.com As an actor, Schwartz appeared in the drama Summers Children (1979, with John Nowak), the adventure Quest for Fire (1981, with Ron Perlman), episodes of The Jeffersons (1979), You and Me Kid (1983, with Julie Parrish), and Faerie Tale Theatre (1984, with Jeff Corey, Albie Selznick, and David Warner), and had a co-starring part as Bravo Fox in the television series Zoobilee Zoo (1986-1988, with Ben Vereen). Further acting work in front of the camera includes the comedy Body Slam (1986, directed by Hal Needham), the musical The Wizard of Speed and Time (1988, with Angelique Pettyjohn, Galyn Görg, and Page Leong), the comedy She's Out of Control (1989, with Catherine Hicks and Wallace Shawn), the fantasy comedy Teen Witch (1989, with Dan Gauthier), and guest roles in Mr. Belvedere (1989), Picket Fences (1992, with Justin Shenkarow, Raye Birk, Deborah Van Valkenburgh, Michael Keenan, Kelly Connell, Roy Brocksmith, Ray Walston, Peter Slutsker, and Dean Stockwell), and Ellen (1997). As a professional voice actor, Schwartz can be heard in episodes of Twin Peaks, Sisters, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, The X-Files, Baywatch, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, and Northern Exposure and in films such as the horror film Arachnophobia (1990, with Judi Durand), the crime comedy Another 48 Hrs. (1990), the comedy Father of the Bride (1991), the drama The Prince of Tides (1991), the animated movie FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992), the horror sequel Pet Sematary II (1992), the romance Forever Young (1992), the comic adaptation Batman Returns (1992), the comedy Mr. Nanny (1993), the fantasy film The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), the crime thriller The Fugitive (1993), the blockbuster Jurassic Park (1993), the comedy I Love Trouble (1994), the action adventure Cutthroat Island (1995), the science fiction remake The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996), the action film Twister (1996), the drama As Good as It Gets (1997), the animated films Anastasia (1997) and Antz (1998), the horror thriller End of Days (1999), the thriller The Bone Collector (1999), Disney's Dinosaur (2000), and the comedy Space Cowboys (2000). His voice is also part of several video games including The Jungle Book (1996), Aliens vs. Predator 2 (2001), Aliens vs. Predator 2: Primal Hunt (2002), Team Fortress 2 (2007, with Robin Atkin Downes), Left 4 Dead (2008), Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011, with Maury Sterling, Tasia Valenza, Joseph Gatt, Francis Guinan, Robert Pine, Alan Shearman, Alec Newman, Armand Schultz, Brian George, Bumper Robinson, Christopher Neame, Clive Revill, D.C. Douglas, Daniel Riordan, Dee Bradley Baker, Emily Bergl, George Coe, Jason Marsden, Keith Szarabajka, Larry Cedar, Leigh Allyn Baker, Michelle Bonilla, Miriam Flynn, Paul Eiding, Sara Mornell, Sherman Howard, Simon Templeman, and Wayne Grace), and Dota 2 (2012). More recently, Schwartz founded Improv Odyssey, a theater group, and serves in the counsel of the Seattle branch of the Actors Guild SAG-AFTRA. External links * GarySchwartz.com – official site * * * Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers Category:Video game performers